


Filmabend

by atoricrash



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Characters Watching Disney Movies, Drabble, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M, Movie Night
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:36:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3387050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atoricrash/pseuds/atoricrash





	Filmabend

Die große Sitzlandschaft reichte gerade so für die Vier. Jeder verkroch sich unter einer Decke, nicht ohne vorher den Zugang zum Naschkram sicherzustellen.  
Licht wurde gedimmt und der Film gestartet. Steve liebte Disneyfilme, er hatte eine Vorliebe für Prinzessinnen die für ihr Glück kämpfen mussten.  
Ein Happy End rührte ihn immer zu Tränen und keiner sagte mehr etwas dazu.

Als sich Steve zum unzähligsten Mal über die Stiefmutter Aschenputtels empörte raschelte die Decke neben ihm und Bucky drückte sich an seine Seite.  
Wortlos und im Schutz der Dunkelheit verschränkte er ihre Finger mit einander, nicht nur um Steve zu beruhigen.


End file.
